starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Дроид-астромеханик серии R2
|affiliation=*Набу *Галактическая Республика *Орден джедаев *Конфедерация независимых систем *Галактическая Империя *Альянс за восстановление Республики *Альянс Свободных Планет *Новая Республика *Галактическая федерация свободных альянсов *Новый орден джедаев *Другие организации и государства }} Это броское и смелое заявление превратило R2 из рискованного дизайнерского концепта в уникальный феномен, затмивший собой рынок малоразмерных дроидов, подобно банте на пикнике эвоков. Казалось, все хотят приобрести R2, и на тот момент «Промышленные автоматы» сделал беспроигрышный шаг. По словам журнала "МехТех Иллюстрэйтед", новый продукт являлся "наиболее универсальным и многофункциональным дроидом, когда-либо видевшим свет. R2 может всё". Функции thumb|185px|left|Техническая схема R2Как и его предшественники, R2 был предназначен для работы на борту и в непосредственной близости от космических кораблей в качестве диагностического и ремонтного устройства. Однако в отличие от громоздких P2 и R1 этот метровый дроид прекрасно подходил по высоте к розетке войскового истребителя. Это был радикальный ход — прежде все подобные дроиды выпускались исключительно для гражданского использования, тогда как R2 моментально обрёл популярность среди солдат Старой Республики, впрочем, как и среди широких слоёв мирного населения. Будучи подключённым к задней панели X-крыла или Y-крыла, R2 способен вести мониторинг технических характеристик корабля, выявлять и устранять технические проблемы и подпитываться энергией от корабельных энергетических систем. Эти устройства могут хранить в активной памяти до десяти наборов гиперкосмических координат, а многие из них обладают интеллектом, необходимым для запуска корабля и проведения предстартовых тестов. Любой R2 бесперебойно функционирует в вакууме межзвёздного пространства. В компьютер "Интеллекс IV" запрограммировано более сотни конфигураций звездолётов. При этом сенсорный пакет R2 не уступает полноценному мозгу по своим возможностям, поскольку включает полноспектральный трансивер, электромагнитные и тепловые датчики, а также детекторы движения и форм жизни. Кроме того, дроид способен осуществлять инспекцию небольших замкнутых пространств с помощью телескопического, высокоманёвренного видеосенсора. thumb|left|270px|Устройство модели R2Поскольку внешне аппарат имеет гладкий обтекаемый корпус, покупатели были поражены, обнаружив, какое количество инструментов скрывается под его наружной оболочкой. Стандартное оборудование R2 включает две манипуляторные руки, электродуговой сварочный агрегат, циркулярную пилу, голографический проектор, встроенный грузовой отсек и огнетушитель. Плюс ко всему "Аутоматон" сконструировал своих дроидов так, что они легко поддаются адаптации и апгрейду — модифицированный R2 может нести на борту такие разнообразные приборы, как подводные пропеллеры, лазерные указатели, маневровые двигатели для невесомости, дистанционные сенсорные магнитные мины и надувные спасательные плоты. R2 обладает услужливым нравом и отличается сообразительностью и искренностью. Если у дроидов периодически не стирать память, у них иногда формируется своевольная и независимая индивидуальность, однако, как выяснилось впоследствии, многие покупатели оказались вовсе не против иметь рядом с собой компаньона, способного после добросовестного исполнения команды откровенно выразить своё мнение. R2-D2 Уровню продаж дроидов R2, несомненно, нисколько не повредил тот факт, что его знаменитая модификация — R2-D2 стала одной из ключевых фигур в Войнах клонов и в Галактической гражданской войне. «Индустриал Аутаматон» не рисковал восхвалять в своих рекламных проспектах даже героические подвиги R2-D2, дабы не отвратить от себя Новореспубликанских лидеров, однако линейка R2 составила исключение, оставаясь единственной серией фирмы, до сего дня не снятой с производства. Известные дроиды модели R2 thumb|Известнейший из всех R2 - [[R2-D2]] *R2-D2 *R2-B1 *R2-M5 *R2-R9 *R2-T0 *R2-Q2 *R2-Q5 *R2-A6 *R2-X2 Появления *''The Starfighter Trap'' *''Star Wars: Starfighter'' *''Episode I: Anakin Skywalker'' *''Podracing Tales'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' novel *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' comic *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' junior novel *''Episode I: Queen Amidala'' *''Episode I: Qui-Gon Jinn'' *"End Game" *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars: Jango Fett'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' * *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' comic *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' novel *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' junior novel * * * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' PhotoComic * *''Jedi: Aayla Secura'' *''Star Wars: Republic 61: Dead Ends'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novel *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' junior novel *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Slaves of the Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 1: Shipyards of Doom'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course'' * *''The Clone Wars: Procedure'' * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Discount'' * *''The Clone Wars: Departure'' *''The Clone Wars: Bait'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 11: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 12: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 3'' *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * * *''The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation'' * * * * * * * * *''Inside Job'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 6: The Starcrusher Trap'' * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Sithisis'' * * *''Labyrinth of Evil'' * *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' comic *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novel *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel *''Star Wars: Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Purge: Seconds to Die'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''Evasive Action: Recruitment'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip *''Star Wars Droids 1: The Destroyer'' *''Star Wars Droids 2: The Ultimate Weapon'' *''Star Wars Droids 3: The Scarlet Pirate'' *''Star Wars Droids 4: Lost in Time'' *''Star Wars Droids 5: Separated'' *''The Pirates and the Prince'' *''Star Wars: Droids Special'' *''Star Wars Droids: The Kalarba Adventures'' * *''Star Wars Droids: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Droids: Season of Revolt'' *''Star Wars Droids: The Protocol Offensive'' * *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic *''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue'' *''The Farlander Papers'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''First Impressions'' *''Luke's Fate'' *''Death Star'' *''Rookies: Rendezvous'' *''Rookies: No Turning Back'' *''Star Wars: Empire 8: Darklighter, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Empire: The Short, Happy Life of Roons Sewell'' *''Star Wars: Empire 12: Darklighter, Part 3'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars: Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty?'' *''Hammertong: The Tale of the "Tonnika Sisters"'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel *''Star Wars 1'' *''Star Wars Droids 6: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book I'' *''R2-D2's Mission: A Little Hero's Journey'' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' *''Герои в бегах'' * *''Swap Meet: The Jawa's Tale'' *''Звёздный истребитель T-65 «X-wing» Rogue Squadron ½'' *''Star Wars Droids 7: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book II'' *''Star Wars 3: Death Star'' *''Star Wars 4: In Battle with Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Droids 8: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book III'' *''Star Wars: Empire 15: Darklighter, Part 4'' *''Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''Perfect Evil'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils'' *''Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World'' *''Star Wars 11: Star Search'' *''Star Wars 12: Doomworld'' *''Star Wars 13: Day of the Dragon Lords'' *''Star Wars 14: The Sound of Armageddon'' *''Star Wars 15: Star Duel'' *''Star Wars 24: Silent Drifting'' *''Star Wars 16: The Hunter'' *''Star Wars 17: Crucible'' *''Star Wars 18: The Empire Strikes'' *''Star Wars 19: The Ultimate Gamble'' *''Star Wars 20: Deathgame'' *''Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars 22: To the Last Gladiator'' *''Star Wars 23: Flight Into Fury'' *''Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin'' *''Star Wars 26: Doom Mission'' *''Star Wars 27: Return of the Hunter'' *''Star Wars 29: Dark Encounter'' *''Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine'' *''Star Wars 32: The Jawa Express'' *''Star Wars 33: Saber Clash'' *''Star Wars 34: Thunder in the Stars'' *''Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit'' *''Star Wars Annual 1: The Long Hunt'' *''The Keeper's World'' *''The Kingdom of Ice'' *''The Weapons Master!'' *''World of Fire'' *''The Word for World is Death'' *''The Guardian of Forever'' *''The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''The Serpent Masters'' *''Deadly Reunion'' *''Traitor's Gambit'' *''The Night Beast'' *''Vader's Quest 1'' *''Star Wars 36: Red Queen Rising'' *''Star Wars 37: In Mortal Combat'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap'' *''Star Wars Missions 9: Revolt of the Battle Droids'' *''The Rebel Thief'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''Звёздный истребитель T-65 «X-wing» Marks The Spot'' *''Imperial Spy'' *''Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates'' *''Star Wars Missions 14: The Monsters of Dweem'' *''Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld'' *''Revenge of the Jedi'' *''Doom Mission'' *''Race for Survival'' *''Death Star Pirates'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive'' *''Galaxy of Fear: City of the Dead'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Star Wars: Empire 25: Idiot's Array, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Star Wars: Empire 37: The Wrong Side of the War, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Empire 38: The Wrong Side of the War, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Empire 39: The Wrong Side of the War, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Empire 40: The Wrong Side of the War, Part 5'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 2: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 2'' *''Dark Knight's Devilry'' *''Rust Never Sleeps'' *''Gambler's World'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''The Second Kessel Run'' *''Bring Me the Children'' *''As Long As We Live...'' *''The Frozen World of Ota'' * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' comic * * *''A Valentine Story'' *''The Paradise Detour'' *''A New Beginning'' *''Showdown'' *''The Final Trap'' *''Rebel Mission to Ord Mantell'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' novel *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground: Hoth'' *''Entrenched'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars Adventures: Luke Skywalker and the Treasure of the Dragonsnakes'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Империя наносит ответный удар (книга-раскладушка)'' * *''Star Wars 45: Death Probe'' *''Star Wars 47: Droid World'' *''The Further Adventures: Droid World'' *''Star Wars 48: The Third Law'' *''Star Wars 49: The Last Jedi'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars 52: To Take The Tarkin'' *''Star Wars 54: Starfire Rising'' *''Star Wars 55: Plif!'' *''The Further Adventures: Planet of the Hoojibs'' *''Star Wars 57: Hello, Bespin, Good-bye!'' *''Star Wars 58: Sundown!'' *''Star Wars 60: Shira's Story'' *''Star Wars 61: Screams in the Void'' *''Star Wars 62: Pariah!'' *''Star Wars 64: Serphidian Eyes'' *''Star Wars 67: The Darker'' *''Star Wars 68: The Search Begins'' *''Star Wars 70: The Stenax Shuffle'' *''Star Wars 71: Return to Stenos'' *''Star Wars 72: Fool's Bounty'' *''Star Wars 86: The Alderaan Factor'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''Ewoks 10: The Demons of Endor'' *''Star Wars 73: Lahsbane'' *''Star Wars 74: The Iskalon Effect'' *''Star Wars 75: Tidal'' *''Star Wars 76: Artoo-Detoo to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars 77: Chanteuse of the Stars...'' *''Star Wars Annual 3: The Apprentice'' * * *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: X-wing Alliance'' *''And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novel *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''Sleight of Hand: The Tale of Mara Jade'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' video game *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' *''Star Wars 88: Figurehead'' *''Star Wars 90: The Choice'' *''Star Wars 92: The Dream'' *''Star Wars 94: Small Wars'' *''Star Wars 95: No Zeltrons'' *''Star Wars 97: Escape'' *''Star Wars 101: Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars 99: Touch of the Goddess'' *''Star Wars 100: First Strike'' *''Star Wars 104: Nagais and Dolls'' *''Star Wars 106: My Hiromi'' *''Звёздный истребитель T-65 «X-wing»: Rogue Leader 2'' *''Звёздный истребитель T-65 «X-wing»: Rogue Leader 3'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' *''Звёздный истребитель T-65 «X-wing» Rogue Squadron: The Rebel Opposition'' *''Звёздный истребитель T-65 «X-wing» Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair'' *''Star Wars 107: All Together Now'' *''Звёздный истребитель T-65 «X-wing» Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''Звёздный истребитель T-65 «X-wing» Rogue Squadron: Apple Jacks Special Bonus Story'' *''Звёздный истребитель T-65 «X-wing» Rogue Squadron: The Warrior Princess'' *''Звёздный истребитель T-65 «X-wing» Rogue Squadron: Requiem for a Rogue'' *''Звёздный истребитель T-65 «X-wing» Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''Звёздный истребитель T-65 «X-wing» Rogue Squadron: Family Ties'' *''Star Tours'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' * *''Phantom Menaces'' *''Звёздный истребитель T-65 «X-wing»: Rogue Squadron'' *''Звёздный истребитель T-65 «X-wing»: Wedge's Gamble'' *''Звёздный истребитель T-65 «X-wing»: The Krytos Trap'' *''Звёздный истребитель T-65 «X-wing»: The Bacta War'' *''Звёздный истребитель T-65 «X-wing»: Wraith Squadron'' *''Звёздный истребитель T-65 «X-wing»: Iron Fist'' *''Звёздный истребитель T-65 «X-wing»: Solo Command'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *"A Forest Apart" *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Звёздный истребитель T-65 «X-wing»: Isard's Revenge'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Empire's End'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Kenix Kil'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''Firestorm'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Shades of Gray'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Jedi Academy: Leviathan'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''The Crystal Star'' *''The Black Fleet Crisis'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Assault at Selonia'' *''Showdown at Centerpoint'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' * *''Новый Орден джедаев: Вектор-Прайм'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Revenants'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Invincible'' *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' *''Abyss'' *''Backlash'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 12: Ghosts, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 14: Claws of the Dragon, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 16: Claws of the Dragon, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 23: Loyalties, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 26: The Hidden Temple, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 28: Vector, Part 9'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 34: Storms, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 48: Extremes, Part 1'' *''The Paradise Snare'' *''Racer Rush'' }} Неканонические появления *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Bombad Bounty'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''Skippy the Jedi Droid'' *''The Rebel Club'' *''Junkheap Hero'' * *''Ghosts of Hoth'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Han Solo Affair'' *''Star Wars: Yoda Stories'' *''Star Wars 78: Hoth Stuff!'' *''Spare Parts'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''Vader vs. Artoo & Threepio'' *''A Wookiee Scorned!'' *''Problem Solvers'' *''Collapsing New Empires'' *''Free Memory'' }} Источники *''Star Wars'' toy line *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' toy line *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1985) *''Star Wars: Droids'' toy line * *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Cracken's Rebel Operatives'' *Star Wars Trivial Pursuit *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Справочник по «Теням Империи»'' * * *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Star Wars: Episode I'' toy line *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' * * *''Standoffs'' *''The Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided Quick Reference Guide'' *''Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Дроиды'' * * * * * * *''Руководство по эпохе Восстания'' *''The Phantom Menace: The Expanded Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Battle for Naboo (children's book)'' *''Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, ситх-ученик'' }} Категория:Серия R Категория:Дроиды-астромеханики Категория:Дроиды второго класса Категория:Дроиды